The ubiquitous adhesive label is available in a myriad of configurations for use in various applications, including specialty applications. The typical an adhesive label includes pressure-sensitive adhesive on its back side and initially laminated to an underlying release liner.
Adhesive labels may be found in individual sheets, or joined together in a fan-fold stack, or in a continuous roll. Label rolls are typically used in commercial applications requiring high volume use of labels.
The challenge with adhesive-based printing applications is that the adhesive can collect on mechanical components of the printer during printer operation. So, any label having an adhesive coating that is fed through a printer can interfere with print quality and cause printer jams.
An adhesive application to a label having too much or too little tack (bonding force to a surface) can exacerbate: printer paper jams, printer component failure, and poor print quality, and can create a variety of issues when the label is coated with the adhesive and/or when the label with the adhesive is printed, such as: gelling, non uniform coating of the adhesive, splattering, low peel force, printer feed jamming, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a high tack pressure-sensitive adhesive that does not interfere with the printing of media having that high tack pressure-sensitive adhesive.